


Join me, Ken

by Scoby



Series: Decades of Reylo [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Doll Snoke, Barbie Dolls, Canon-Typical Violence Between Toys, Christmas Presents, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Happy Ending, I made myself laugh, Meta, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Scavenger Barbie, Sexual Humor, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Stuffed Toys, Supreme Leader Ken, THIGH GRAB, Underaged Rey & Rose Tico play Barbie/Ken smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but in a way 11-year-olds could really play it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: Rose can see in Rey’s eyes how close she is to saying yes. Rey is such a hopeless romantic that she is ready for anything when Ken just looks at Barbie with his dark, unblinking eyes. But this time Rose only let her play Barbie with the condition that she promised to be tough. She casts Rey a stern look as a reminder of their agreement, and Rey wrestles the eagerness out of her face.“Come on, Ken. It only takes you like five seconds to order them to stop firing at the fleet. Pleeeeease!”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Paige Tico & Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Decades of Reylo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Join me, Ken

Rose has hardly left her spot laying on the living room carpet the whole day. Her eyes are already opening the colourful packages under the Christmas tree, measuring their dimensions and shapes to make guesses about their contents.

Most of the time, her hungry gaze glides to a rectangular pink package with a shimmering blue ribbon. She does not dare to be too sure yet, but a wild spark of hope keeps growing in her heart, telling her that this package just might make her deepest wish come true.

Paige walks past her again, trying to look like uninterested in the colourful pile under the Christmas tree. But Rose can see how she has been eyeing at a little orange package that has rolled a bit separated from the others. She has wished for eyeliner for the first time, and Rose has overheard their parents discussing if she is old enough to get it.

She has to drag herself up when the dinner is ready. At that point, she also notices that she is hungry, but it takes all her power to gather enough patience to sit in the table as long as it takes for everyone to sample through all the dishes.

She does not get it why the most delicious food has to be served right before the most exciting moment of the year. If they would just let her open the gifts first, she could eat in peace. Now her whole body seems to be shaking, eyes flicking back and forth between her plate and below the Christmas tree.

Finally, the eternal dinner is over and they settle in the living room. She has to wait for a few boring sock and book packages to be opened, until it is time for the pink rectangular one. Her hands shake as her father hands it to her. The paper looks so pretty. She should reach for the scissors and try to save it intact. But she can’t. Her fingers have a will of their own as they start ripping off the blue ribbon and then mercilessly the pink paper.

First, she catches a glimpse of the corner. It is a 2-in-1 Barbie box, just like she has wished. But which one which one which one??? She holds her breath as she peels off the rest of the paper.

And there they are, bonded to the crimson cardboard behind the transparent plastic covering, just like in her dreams: Scavenger Barbie and Supreme Leader Ken.

She barely pays attention to the rest of her gifts. When they have eventually cleaned the living room floor after an explosion of wrapping paper and ribbon, their parents cuddle up on the sofa to read their new books and Paige disappears to the bathroom to practice lining her eyes. Then Rose opens the box and starts undoing the little attachment wires behind the cardboard and spreading the contents on the carpet.

She examines Barbie’s clothing and accessories first. She has clothes and weapons for both a scavenger and a Jedi. The little lightsaber is a real telescope. By pressing the button, a blue-lit blade shoots out. And oh, a little bag is filled with adorable parts of imperial spacecrafts. And Rose is sure that she’ll be able to scavenge more from their home electronics.

Then she releases Ken from the cardboard. What strikes her first is that this Ken has actual hair, not just hair-like painting on the plastic of the head, but real shiny black hair that ever so slightly falls over his eyes in the front. She strokes it over his forehead with her thumb, luxuriating in the silky feeling. Then she makes him do it himself and smiles. That will make a great move for when he meets Barbie.

Ken’s lightsaber has a similar mechanism as Barbie’s. Only, it shoots out a little red crossguard to the sides of the hilt, in addition to the main shaft. He has only one outfit but it can be worn with or without a cowl and a mask.

Rose cannot wait to get to play with them with Rey from next door. But Rey is visiting her grandparents for Christmas, which means that she will be away for two more days. TWO DAYS!!! It feels like she has to play alone forever before Rey comes back. But when she does, Rose is sure that they will spend every day that is left of the Christmas break together with Barbie and Ken.

* * *

“You don’t have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It’s tearing you apart. Ken, when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear.”

Rey moves Barbie closer to Ken and drops her voice to a whisper:

“You’ll turn. I’ll help you. I saw it.”

Rose lowers her voice to make Ken say:

“I saw something too. Because of what I saw I know that when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me. Barbie, I saw who your parents are… Piiiiiew. Whooooom.”

Ken takes Barbie’s arm and pushes her through the elevator door that Rose’s sounds have opened in the air. They face a blue-eyed baby doll whose wrinkles have been exaggerated with a ballpoint pen. It is seated on a grey pyramid-like throne built of Legos, against the background of Rose’s red blanket hanging from her bed all the way down to the floor. As soon as they enter, it starts to threaten Barbie with Rose's most intimidating voice.

Rey screams and holds Barbie in the air with her head bent backwards as she is tortured. Rose tries to keep Ken’s gaze fixed up on her. But when Rey shrieks the loudest, Ken cannot watch and looks down.

In the end, Rey helps the doll use the Force to lower Barbie down, hovering just a little bit above the floor in front of Ken. Rose changes to a dramatic voice to speak from the direction of the throne:

“My worthy apprentice. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Complete your training and fulfil your destiny.”

Then she switches back to Ken’s softer but resolute voice:

“I know what I have to do.”

“Ken”, Rey makes Barbie say, looking into his eyes.

“You think you can turn him? You pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes, I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy.”

While speaking the doll’s words, Rose helps Ken both lift up his own lightsaber hilt in his hand to point at Barbie’s chest and turn the other hilt next to the throne to point towards the baby doll.

Then she presses the ignition of the hilt by the throne. A blue blade emerges against the doll’s side. Rey lets Barbie drop and grabs the doll instead, twisting its lower and upper body apart. They always use this same doll for this role, as the junction at its midsection is already loose.

As Rey drops the pieces of the baby doll next to the throne, Rose makes a gesture with Ken’s hand that causes the blue lightsaber shoot towards him through the air. Rey brings Barbie’s hand up to catch it from Rose’s fingers. Barbie stands up to look at Ken, though only briefly before a guard of stuffed animals attacks them, armed with utensils.

Rose and Rey have played this fight so many times over the course of the Christmas break that they have developed excellent coordination. First, they have Ken and Barbie fighting back to back, each of them using their other hand to help the stuffed toys make their advances and the other one to block those with their heroes' lightsabers. A large and menacing teddy bear they always knock out so that Barbie grabs Ken’s thigh, leans on his back and uses him as leverage to kick the bear down.

Soon, Barbie and Ken get separated. Barbie is strangled by a bunny who tries to stab her with a fork, but she makes a quick dodge behind it and strikes through its stuffings with her blade. Meanwhile, Rose uses one hand to make two ponies attack Ken at once. With her other hand, she makes Ken hold their knives back with his crossguard, throw them back and stab through a koala.

Then Rose spares a moment to just keep Ken’s saber menacingly extended at his remaining enemies and lets him turn his head to check on Barbie, before taking on two giraffes and a hippo, all armed with deadly teaspoons.

Barbie is battling fiercely with another bunny, this one larger. Rey makes her blade clash together with its fork, highlighting every stroke with a sound effect. She manages to help Barbie get a hold of the bunny’s wrist and tries to push it away. But her other hand holding the bunny pushes back with equal force. Barbie is smarter, though, as Rey always makes her to be. She drops her weapon, dives down to catch it and strikes down the bunny before it can react.

In the meanwhile, Ken has lost his lightsaber and the hippo has got a grip of him from the back, pulling the shaft of the teaspoon towards his throat. Rose makes a buzzing sound with her tongue to indicate that the edge of the spoon is sizzling with vibroplasma. Rey turns Barbie’s head so that she sees him.

“Ken!” she shouts, turns off Barbie’s saber and makes her throw the hilt to Ken.

Rose takes it from Rey in the air, aids it into Ken’s hand and turns it on, hitting the hippo’s eye. The hippo falls on its back and Ken casts its weapon over his head to the ground, without taking his eyes off Barbie.

Barbie looks back at him in silence as their enemies lay dead around them. Then Rey makes her remember her friends at the Resistance and say on the verge of panic:

“The fleet! Order them to stop firing. There’s still time to save the fleet.”

“No”, Rose makes Ken say. “Let’s have sex first.”

Both the girls giggle. Rose can see in Rey’s eyes how close she is to saying yes. Rey is such a hopeless romantic that she is ready for anything when Ken just looks at Barbie with his dark, unblinking eyes. But this time Rose only let her play Barbie with the condition that she promised to be tough. She casts Rey a stern look as a reminder of their agreement, and Rey wrestles the eagerness out of her face.

“Come on, Ken. It only takes you like five seconds to order them to stop firing at the fleet. Pleeeeease!”

“Ok”, Rose says and jumps Ken to the commlink next to the throne.

“This is Supreme Leader Ken. Everyone, stop firing at the Resistance transports immediately. That is an order.”

Rose turns him to face Barbie again. Rey has her looking at the observation window and makes a pleased nod when she imagines seeing the firing stop and the transports continue their flight safely.

“How about now?” Ken asks and brushes his hair back with his hand.

This time Rose does not resist when Rey’s face lights up and Barbie says:

“Yes!”

Ken jumps to her and Rose’s seasoned fingers push his lips against Barbie’s. Both the girls make an enthusiastic and wet sound effect. After a few more lengthy kisses, they undress Barbie and Ken.

“Touch me, Ken.”

“Of course, Barbie.”

Rose glides Ken’s fingers down Barbie’s arm and up her side. She makes his fingertips brush the rounded tip of her breast and then turns him to her side so that the shape of his palm approximately cups her whole breast.

“Mmmm… More, Ken, more!”

Rose helps Ken grab Barbie’s hips and lift her so that he can kiss her breasts. Rey tilts Barbie’s head back and squeals with delight. Ken’s voice becomes muffled when Rose buries his head between Barbie’s breasts.

“You’re so hot, Barbie, I want inside you right now.”

They adjust their embrace by lowering Barbie down to Ken’s level. The plastic makes a bright clicking sound as they bang their hips together.

“Oh, yes… Yes! YES! YEEES!!! Ken, I want you deeper… Aaaaah!”

“I love you, Barbie.”

“I love you, too, Ken.”

“You feel so good… Ohhh!”

“Oooooh!!!”

They keep making progressively louder sounds until they cannot hold back the giggle and let Barbie and Ken rest on the floor, still naked in each other’s arms, until they manage to stop laughing and start dressing them up again.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Rey helps Barbie ask, her own face stuck in an ecstatic grin.

Rose wipes her own smile off to make her voice serious.

“It's time to let old things die. Barbie, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”

Rey shakes Barbie’s head.

“Don't do this, Ken. Please don't go this way.”

“No, no. You're still holding on! Let go! Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. Say it.”

Barbie’s hand does not bend enough to touch her cheek, but Rey swipes it with her own fingertip and makes a sniffling sound to show Ken and Rose that Barbie is crying.

“They were nobody.”

“They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me. Join me. Please.”

Rose offers Ken’s hand to Barbie.

Rey starts to move Barbie’s hand to take it eagerly, but Rose’s elbow nudges her side, reminding her of her promise. Quickly, she backs up and starts again, slowly, making it look exactly like Barbie is really hesitating.

Rose prepares herself to respond quickly as soon as Rey will stir to take the lightsaber from Ken. But Rey is not doing the movement she expects. Barbie’s hand has already almost reached Ken’s. Rose wonders if she should remind her friend again. But right then, she puts Barbie’s hand back down.

“No, Ken. I don’t want to rule the galaxy with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have old things I want to let die, too. The loneliness, the war, the waiting. Yes, I’m done with constantly waiting for things to get better tomorrow but never today. I'm off. I'm going somewhere green and setting up a home with three kids. I’ll adopt them if I don’t find anybody to make them with me. And I'll have the cutest fathiers in the galaxy and learn to ride them over the luscious hills. And pet porgs and a giant water slide from the roof to the lake. And every day I'll eat freshly oven-baked bread and real chocolate. Will you join me?”

Rey opens Barbie’s arms to Ken and flashes her own smile at Rose.

Rose is left speechless. She prepared to fight for the lightsaber with all Ken’s powers. She prepared to stay tough until the end, just like she made Rey commit to. But now, Rey has made her run completely out of anything tough to say. Her hand, which is clutching Ken’s back, gives in and moves towards Barbie, immersing him into her embrace as she says:

“Yes, I will.”


End file.
